Cherry,Champagne & New Year
by Miss Acassia Slav Black
Summary: Cerejas, chocolates e champanhe com toda certeza são uma ótima mistura. PADACKLES


**Titulo : **Cherry, Champagne & New Year

**Autor**: Mileide Acássia Slav.(Eu)

**Beta:** Vickyloka

**Shipper:** Padackles (Jared/Jensen), porem os nomes não são citados.

**Disclaimer: **Jared, Jensen e Misha(3) infelizmente não me pertencem, mais fazer o que se a vida é injusta, e eu não ganho nada com isso, só reviews, às vezes.

**Sinopse: **Cerejas, chocolates e champanhe com toda certeza são uma ótima mistura.

**N/A:**Então essa fic foi escrita em mais ou menos 15/20 minutos, tudo por que a minha querida Dean, Vicky passou o ano novo na minha casa,ficamos acordadas até as 5 horas junto com uma outra amiga e ele me fez levantar as 8 pra ir embora , então escrevi a fic enquanto ela se trocava XD.

* * *

Cabeça rodava, não tinha a capacidade de levantar o corpo meio centímetro do colchão, queria abrir os olhos mais eles estavam pesados de mais para isso, ao longe o irritante barulho do despertador parecia ter como missão de vida acordá-lo.

Por que mesmo ligara aquela coisa?Não fazia a mínima idéia da resposta, queria voltar a dormir, estava confortável dormir abraçado ao outro, mais uma vez o maldito barulho, só que agora o volume parecia ter aumentado.

Contou até cinco mentalmente tentando ganhar um pouco de coragem, os olhos pareciam terrivelmente difíceis de abrir, forçou mais um pouco, levou alguns segundos até se acostumar com o ambiente quase completamente escuro, exceto pela janela que já começava ganhara luminosidade do nascer do sol, vasculhou o quarto com o olhar e percebeu que não. Aquele não era seu quarto. Aos poucos os acontecimentos da noite anterior começaram a reaparecer em sua cabeça, um a um.

Sentiu o estomago embrulhar, definitivamente chocolates, cerejas e champanhe não eram coisas pra se misturar, mais todos esses sabores se tornavam tão viciantes quando tinham como acompanhamento a boca perfeitamente obscena do outro, sentiu um arrepio subir por sua coluna e certa parte de seu corpo dar sinal de vida. Deus ele teria de repetir aquilo, fora uma das noites mais maravilhosas da sua vida. Mais uma vez o maldito despertador resolveu dar sinal de vida.

Juntou toda a sua força de vontade e o amor que tinha pelo outro e se levantou, não queria que o outro acordasse. Vasculhou pelo chão e pelas superfícies das cômodas, mas nem sinal do aparelho irritante, achou a calça jogada num canto qualquer do quarto, próxima à porta e notou o bolso vibrar, sim, era dali que vinha o bendito barulho, xingando o aparelho mentalmente se aproximou e o tirou do bolso da calça com certa dificuldade.

No Visor, ao invés da hora, o que aparecia normalmente quando o celular despertava, estava gravado um dos nomes do contato da agenda, pensou em não atender, mas o infeliz parecia disposto a não parar de ligar enquanto ele não atendesse. Juntou toda sua boa educação para não xingar a pessoa que ligava sem nem ao menos saber se era uma emergência ou não.

-Alô?-Seu tom era sonolento.

-FELIZ ANO NOVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-reconheceu de imediato a voz que gritava do outro lado da linha.

-Que horas são?

-Sei lá, umas 8:00?

-Qual é seu maldito problema?

-Quanta educação, hein?

-Sério você não tinha que estar fazendo alguma outra coisa? Com estar comendo sua mulher por um exemplo?

-Não, ela está dormindo, e relaxa eu só queria lhe desejar Feliz ano novo.

-Sério Misha, tchau, tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer do que te aturar as 8:00 da manha do primeiro dia do ano.

-Ele ta ai não é?

-Você quer mesmo que eu responda?

-Você não devia sei lá? Estar mais feliz? Se ele ta ai quer dizer que você fizeram sexo a noite toda não? – o tom do homem do outro lado da linha começava a ganhar traços de brincadeira.

-Não eu assisti televisão a noite inteira, por isso estou cansado.

-Ah, fala sério vai.

-Okay? É isso que você quer ouvir? Eu fiz sexo a noite inteira, você quer saber os detalhes? Champanhe, cerejas e chocolate são uma maravilha, principalmente acompanhados de...

-Chega!Não quero saber dos detalhes. Vai lá, volta a dormir eu juro que não ligo mais, pelo menos nas próximas horas.

-Deus....Por que nós somos amigos mesmo?

-Por que você me ama.

-Ah cala a boca. Eu já vou.

-Ei..... Feliz ano novo!

-Ta, ta... Feliz ano novo.

O mais velho desligou o celular o jogando de qualquer jeito na mesa da cabeceira da cama, o sono que sentia há minutos atrás aos poucos ia embora, andou pelo quarto notando as roupas espalhadas pelo chão, as lembranças da noite passada aos poucos voltavam à sua mente, e mais uma vez seu corpo dava sinal de vida, precisava se acalmar logo ou precisaria de um banho frio, e isso estava fora de cogitação.

Vagou pelo quarto tentando se distrair, notou em cima da cômoda a bandeja com o que restara da outra noite, algumas poucas cerejas e um resto de champanhe no fundo da garrafa, sentiu o estomago protestar, mas a preguiça falava mais alto, as cerejas pareceram uma boa opção, pegou uma levando aos lábios e o gosto da fruta lhe fez lembrar dos lábios do outro.

Okay, ele não conseguiria esquecer a noite passada tão facilmente, se rendeu à tentação, com cuidado voltou à cama se deitando cuidadosamente de frente ao outro, levou as mãos ao rosto adormecido e acariciou devagar, aproximou os lábios em um leve encostar de bocas. Com o beijo o mais novo acordou, revelando os olhos castanhos esverdeados, um sorriso cúmplice tomou os lábios de ambos e em poucos segundos um beijo de verdade começou, as mãos passeavam pelos corpos que começavam a dar sinal de vida, teriam aprofundado as carícias se o barulho irritante do celular do mais novo não se fizesse presente.

-Droga. - Resmungou o mais velho começando a se afastar.

-Ei relaxa, eu só vou atender e juro que volto.- Disse o mais novo se levantando ainda nu, dando um leve selinho no outro antes de sair pelo quarto em busca do aparelho.

-Alô?

-Feliz Anooooooooooooo novooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!- A voz conhecida gritava do outro lado da linha.

-Feliz Ano novo pra você também, Misha.-O mais novo disse sorrindo.

Quando escutou o nome do amigo nos lábios do mais novo não sabia se ria ou chorava de raiva. Sem pensar, levantou da cama pegando o celular das mãos do outro que lhe encarava sem entender.

-Hey, eu achei que você havia dito que não ligaria de novo.

-Eu disse que não ligaria mais no seu celular, mas no celular do Jay é outra historia.

-Eu já disse hoje pra você ir comer sua mulher e parar de encher?

-Sim!

-E por que você não ta fazendo isso ao invés de nos encher.

-Por que eu amo vocês!

-Misha, eu já disse que te odeio hoje?

-Sim, eu sei que você me ama.

O mais velho rolou os olhos e encarou o mais novo que o olhava sem entender.

-Misha?

-O que?

-Tchau!

-Tchau...E Jen?

-O que?

-Felizzzzzzz Anooooooooooooooooo Novoooooooooooooooooo.- O homem do outro lado da linha gritou desligando o telefone logo em seguida.

O mais velho começou a rir com o telefone ainda na orelha, se dependesse do amigo não conseguiria namorar em paz.

~Fim~

* * *

**N/A:**Bom essa fic não existiria se não fosse por minha Dean, como eu já disse, mas tenho que dedicar a minha Mãe de mentirinha Mimi, pois ela me agüentou enquanto eu revisava e fazia capa pra essa fic....

Amo²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²² vocês duas garotas!

**N/B:**"essa fic não existiria sem mim... no sentido mais literal da coisa... além das cerejas com chocolate terem sido minha idéia e o celular que tocou ter sido o meu... eu escrevi duas frases nessa fic! uhu \o/"


End file.
